Those two words
by sareen momo
Summary: He was sent to kill her. He went there having only one goal in his mind get her in her room and kill her there. He finished his mission successfully but something inside of him changed. He didn't know what to do with these changes. Will these changes even disappear after he had been wiped clean? This a story where the the Winter Soldier was sent to kill Lady Hera Potter-Black.


**I do not own either Harry Potter or The Avengers.**

 **Beware there is smut ahead.**

* * *

 **Those two words**

The soldier looked at his new mission file. His handler one of the HYDRA doctors had given him the file as soon as he was revived from the ice. The file contain the name and photograph of his target.

It was just as same as always, he had to find and finish off his target. But something was different. He didn't know what and he wasn't allowed ask either. If he did he would have to sit on the chair again and he would avoid the chair as much as he could.

He looked at the file again. The filed said his target was a 27 years old British woman. One of the most powerful and richest women in England. On 2nd May she will attend a gala in London, hosted by the royal family of England. She was one of the chief guests of the gala. So obviously she was someone politically very powerful. Some of the higher ups of HYDRA wants her dead before she could turn into a threat toward them.

The soldier didn't understand what this woman could have done to make HYDRA so desperate to kill her. According to the file there had been several attempted assassination on her by her enemies but every time she survived. So that was why HYDRA was sending their best assassin, the Winter Soldier.

He thought all he had to do was assassinate her, after all that was his job. That was what he had been doing all his life. But this time it was different. They wanted something else from him. They didn't want him to assassinate her from distance. They didn't want it to make it look like a murder.

'ваша работа состоит в том, чтобы приблизиться к ней и вывести ее из гала-концерта. Получить ее в гостиничном номере и закончить ее там.' ('Your job is to get closer to her and bring her out of the gala concert. Get her in the hotel room and finish it there.') One of his handler told him. 'чтобы сделать его похожим на самоубийство.'('Make it look like a suicide.')

He didn't understand this. Why did he had to do this? Why did he had to get close to her? Why couldn't he just shot her from the distance? It was different from his previous missions. They had never asked him to get close to his target to kill them. It was always from the distance. But this mission was special. _She_ was special.

He stared at the picture and tried to memorize it. It was taken from distance. She probably didn't even know it was being taken. To any normal people she probably looked very beautiful with her ink black hair and rosy lips. She had a very aristocratic feature. What was most mesmerizing was her eyes. It was the greenest eyes ever. It was a very unique shade of green.

The soldier wondered what could she had possibly done fall on HYDRA's radar so badly. But he didn't get answer to his question as the trigger word was given and the only thing he had in his mind was to eliminate her.

The soldier looked at the photo of the woman. His mission Lady Heralda Jasmin Potter-Black.

* * *

Hera looked around the huge room of the gala. The queen had left no expenses to celebrate the day the world had finally got rid of Lord Voldemort. Today was the 10th anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. That was why the queen of England had thrown this party.

There were many people here and not just magical people. Wizards and muggles alike were invited in this party. Although none of the muggles knew the actual purpose of the gala. They thought it was to raise money for the soldiers that were injured in battle field. It was a good cause that was why she hadn't refused to appear in the ball.

Although she didn't have much choice either as Hermione had threatened her. According to her Hera needed to get out more and forget about the war that happened 10 years ago. It was easy for her to say that. But Hera knew how much the war had changed her. She didn't returned from the Forest as the same. She was changed in a way that she couldn't even tell her friends about it.

Hermione had been on her back for a while about moving on with her life. To find someone and settle down. But she didn't just understand. Nobody would understand. Hermione just didn't understand that there was nobody that was made for her. There was nobody who can handle someone as broken like her.

She sighed at that and sipped her drink. She didn't really cared anymore. She had stopped caring ages ago. The path had been chosen for her and there was no returning from it.

She sipped her drink and looked around the room. She was standing in corner of the huge ball room. As she was looking around she saw a man approach her.

He was wearing a black suit with black shirt underneath. He had long brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail. He was tall and very broad if wasn't wrong. Over all he was a very handsome man and he was walking toward her.

'Can I join you?' He said as he stopped in front of her. His voice was a bit scratchy like he hadn't used it for a quite often.

'Sure, if you like to watch people from afar then why not?' Hera replied with a small smile. He didn't replied her smile just stared at the people in the room and sipped his drink.

'I am Gabriel by the way. Gabriel Chekov.' The man said to her after a while, holding out his hand.

'Nice to meet you Mr. Chekov. I'm Hera Potter-Black.' She said as she shook his hand. He had gloves on his hands. 'Please do not take offence Mr. Chekov but you don't sound Russian at all.' It was a statement not a question.

'Please call me Gabriel and there is no reason to take offence because I was born and raised in USA despite being a Russian.' He told her curtly.

'Well then you should call me Hera as well.' She replied with a warm smile.

'I must ask Hera. What a beautiful woman like you doing alone in the corner?' He asked flirtatiously but it seemed a bit forced. She laughed at it anyway.

'I guess there was no gentleman who would like to company me.' She retorted back, 'Until now.' She added after a pause.

'I am glad that you think I am a gentleman.' Gabriel said back. 'But as you have already think that, I should respect your opinion and ask you for a dance.' He downed his drink and held out his hand. 'IF you would give me the pleasure to have a dance with you.'

'The pleasure will be all mine.' She said as she slipped her hand into his.

A slow tempo was playing as they approached the dance floor. Hera slipped her hand on Gabriel's shoulder as his snaked around her waist. She thanked Hermione for forcing her to take dance classes otherwise she would have embarrassed herself in front of this man.

'So do you come into these charity events quite often?' Gabriel asked as they swayed by the music.

'No, I am not really much of a fan of this parties.' She replied. 'What about you? Do you attend these events often?'

'To be honest this is my first event in a long while.' He replied but didn't elaborate.

'Well I wouldn't blame you if you don't attend these kind of functions. They are hardly interesting except if you wish to pick up gossips.' She said playfully.

'I am guessing you are not the one to gossip around.' He asked as his eyes roamed around the room for a brief second.

'No, they bore me to death.' She said as she stared at his face. 'These parties feels like a waste of time. There are so much can be done instead of standing around and gossiping.' She whispered by his ears. That was a clear sign of invitation which Gabriel didn't waste.

'Then why are we standing around and wasting our time when we can get out of here.' He said in a low voice, making her shudder.

'I have a room booked in this hotel if you are interested.' She said without missing a bit.

'Then let's not loiter around anymore.' He said as he let go of her waste tugged her toward the lift. Soon they were making their way to her room.

* * *

The soldier watched everyone around the room carefully. He had arrived in time for the party. As he entered the huge ball room he assessed every possible escape route, making sure he had a way out if things go south. He also watched the guard all around the room. His eyes scanned the room as he looked for his target.

There by the corner, she was standing with a drink in her hand. She wore a simple strapless pale blue satin gown. The gown hugged every curve of her body. It flowed from the waist down, a slit on her left leg showed her strong legs. Her lack hair was styled up into a bun. To any other man she would have looked stunning but to the soldier she looked like nothing but his target.

He approached her and introduced himself as his alias, Gabriel Chekov. She wasn't very guarded otherwise why would she fall for such flattery?

" _She should become smarter if she wanted to live to see the next day. But I guess she was like those girls who fall for guys and into their bed easily, it would be easy to kill her. How did she even survive all those attempted assasinations?!"_ The soldier thought as she and he left the dance floor toward her room.

It really was far too easy.

* * *

Hera and the soldier stumbled into her room as he kept kissing her neck. All the way from the ball room to her room the man had made marks upon marks on her shoulder and neck with his kissing and sucking. Not even once he had kissed her on the lips.

" _I guess he is not the type to kiss in a one night stand."_ Hera thought as he worked to get her out of her dress. She stepped out of the dress as it pooled onto the floor.

He backed her against the bed and pushed her down on it. She laid on the bed and looked up at him, as if she was waiting for him. He looked at her for few second and then slowly he started to unbutton his shirt. His jacket was already discarded as they were entering the room.

He paused before fully taking off the shirt. Hera's eyes widen for a brief second as she saw the metal arm.

She got up on the bed and touched his metal arm. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

'Are you scared?' the soldier asked her making her snap out of her trance.

'Should I?' she asked rather than replying to his question.

'I think you should. I can kill you easily with this hand.' He said as he traced her half naked form with his eyes.

'Maybe. But let's not talk about that right now.' She said as he pulled him down on top of her.

The soldier's mission was to get her to her room and finish her there. But he couldn't stop the actions that were happening between them. He knew he will punished later for his actions but for now he will not care for that.

Soon he was kissing her neck once again. He nearly ripped off her bra from her breasts as he worked his way down on to her breasts. He kissed and sucked the plump flesh making her moan.

He took one of the pink nipples inside his mouth and sucked like a new born baby, making her arch her back for more leverage.

'Ah-haah!' she moaned loudly as he bit on the hard nub. As he was sucking one breast while his hand was giving the other breast the same amount of attention. Between all these attention to her breasts she hardly even notice his metal arm sliding down her body to her core of heat. She gasped as he pushed a finger between her folds after taking off her lacy panties.

'Mmmm' she moaned as she felt the cold metal touch the heat of her body. She was dripping wet with arousal. He worked his fingers in and out of her folds making her gasp and moan in want. Soon he had two fingers working in and out of her folds.

All these ministration was driving her crazy. She was aroused beyond limit. She could hardly think straight at this point. She only wanted him inside of her and fast. So she did the only thing she could think of, she begged to him.

'P-please, I-I need you..I need you inside of me. NOW!'

He didn't say anything in reply. He only just pulled his fingers out, leaving her achingly empty. She whimpered slightly because of the sudden emptiness.

He only pulled away from her to take of his last piece of clothing. He took off his pants and dropped it to the floor. She was rewarded with sight of his huge shaft standing up proudly.

He stroked it once before positioning himself between her legs. For a brief second she wondered if it would even fit inside of her. But those thought disappeared as she felt the tip penetrating her opening. She moaned loudly as he slowly pushed inside of her, clenching the bed sheets with her fists.

He had no intention of stopping as he pushed inside of her. But something stopped him. Something that he didn't even thought about before. Something that surprised him verily.

" _She was a virgin!"_

His disbelief must have shown on his face because she pipped up between pants, 'd-don't sto-op.'

After that every rational thoughts were flung out of the window as he thrusted into her like an animal, making her scream in ecstasy. Not bothering to slow down for a single moment, the soldier fucked her senseless. He was making her cum over and over again. By the time he had found his release she was absolutely worn out.

He held himself from collapsing on her by leaning on his arms. They both were panting hard. Making him forget about his mission for a brief second. But as he came down from the height of pleasure he remembered why he was here.

He looked down at her face, she was still flushed red from their activities. But her vivid green eyes held something else. They held _understanding._

'You should finish what you came here to do.' She said after a brief pause as he stared down at her eyes. Her voice was very calm like the oceans after the storm. His eyes widen with realization.

" _She knew! She knew why I was here! Still why would she come here with me?"_

'Don't worry. I don't regret any of this. Nor this night neither the death.' She said to him with calm unwavering voice. 'I wish to welcome death like an old friend.'

For flash of second the soldier felt an unusual feeling toward this woman. A bit of sadness thinking that such a beautiful creature will be gone forever from this world. She looked mesmerizing underneath him with her black hair spread around the creamy white satin sheets and her flushed chest heaving from their previous activities.

The soldier looked at her eyes again. They held so much meaning, so much emotion. Now he understand some of those emotions, they were loneliness and longing. She was exhausted from this world.

For a second he felt like he was slipping through those vivid green eyes. But he shook those feeling away and pulled the long syringe out of his jacket pocket.

This syringe held the drug that will kill her instantly. It will make it look like she died of over usage of drug. He didn't felt like giving her this drug. But when he look at her he saw her giving him a sad smile, she nodded at him.

Before he could change his mind he plunged the thin needle in her neck and pushed the chemical inside of her body. She gave a long gasp as she felt the chemical instantly taking effect.

She could feel her body become numb by each ticking second. Soon her eye-sights became blurry as well. Before she could lose her ability to talk, she whispered two words to him.

He was absolutely shocked when he heard her whispering those words. An unknown feeling surged up inside of him. He could only give one name to this foreign feeling. _Guilt._

Before her death, just before the darkness engulf her completely Hera felt a pair of warm lips touching her own, giving her the last kiss- or was it the first kiss. She never knew what it was as she drowned into the darkness.

The soldier didn't knew what to make of his action. He didn't understand this sudden urge to kiss her, or the vast empty feeling he felt inside of his chest. All he knew that her last two words will linger in his mind. No matter how many time HYDRA wipe out his memories, he would always remember this unusual green eyed woman. He would always remember her face.

He would always remember those two words. He would always remember her saying,

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

 **A.N. : While I was writing my other fictions I just I had this nagging feeling of writing a crossover story between Harry potter and Avengers. Dont worry I haven't dropped any of my previous fics at all even though it has been a long time since I last updated. But dont worry my regular readers I am already working on those fics.**

 **Okay, this is currently a one shot. It was mostly written as a test drive to see if I can write smut. I hope I did well. I can actually turn it into a series if any of you wants it to be. I actually have a story-line thought out where Hera survived the attack and joined the Avengers. She fought in the Battle of New York along side them and afterwards played a huge role in the Civil War.**

 **So what do you guys think should I turn it into a series or just leave it as a one shot?**


End file.
